1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus and a sheet manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, there is known a sheet manufacturing apparatus where a sheet is formed by a transfer medium, where additives and reinforcing materials are added to pulp fibers, being supplied on a mesh and passed through between heating rollers after a polymer emulsion is sprayed on as a binder (for example, refer to Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. S53-38785).
Here, there is a problem in that the transfer medium becomes attached to a heating and pressurizing unit when the transfer medium is heated and pressurized. This is because resin such as thermoplastic resin or thermosetting resin melts due to heating and become adhered to the heating and pressurizing unit when further pressurized. As a countermeasure, a configuration is considered where a separation layer is provided at a location where the transfer medium comes into contact with the heating and pressurizing unit and the ease of separation between the heating and pressurizing unit and the transfer medium is increased. However, pressurizing is carried out at the same time as heating in the heating unit so as to come into contact with the transfer medium. Since the durability of such a separation layer is low with regard to high pressures, there is a problem in that the separation layer is damaged when repetitively performing heating and pressurizing of the transfer medium at high pressures.